The Fugative
by carefree01-blog
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton find themsleves on the run after, they are accused of breaking into Russia’s classified research and training facility of the Red Room. Where some of the most highly classified assassins are trained to become Black Widows.
1. Chapter 1 (05-11 06:46:06)

**The Fugitive**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Natasha**

It was a cool spring afternoon, when all of a sudden a lacrosse ball was flying at my face. I stood in shock, as the ball came flying into the middle of my face. The last thing I saw was a guy running towards me… then the world went black.

When I finally woke up I was surrounded by the whole lacrosse team. I was on the ground with my head on my backpack and a bulging headache. I grabbed my head. It hurt like I had just been hit in the head with a meteor. Trying to get up on my feet, but fell down once, one foot stabilized. Collapsing to the ground, I felt muscular arms surround my torso. Looking up to see the mysterious man's face, I recognized him as the one who was running towards me when I got hit. He had sparkling blue eyes, a 5 o'clock shadow and blonde shaved hair.

He offered to take me to the nurse's office. As he carried me to the nurse's office, we conversated.

"My name's Clint, Clint Barton, by the way."

I nodded trying not to move my head to much, feeling as if it might explode. As he carried me to the nurse's office; he started to ramble on about how sorry he was about hitting me. While we walked, Clint rambled on, he got to telling me that he was new to the school. He had just moved here a month ago from Waverly, Iowa, and had started school two weeks ago.

As he rambled on he realized, "Hey I've been rambling on and on about my life story, and I don't even know your name."

"Oh." I said in a shy squeaky voice.

"My name is Natasha, Natasha Romanoff. I've just moved here from Volgograd,Russia, a month ago as well, but just started school two days ago."

Clint looked at me with an amazed facial expression.

"Well, that's a long drive from here" Clint said jokingly

But I was not impressed. We chattered on, almost passing the nurse's office.

As we entered the nurse's office, Clint put me down on one of the beds, to free his hands to sign me in. Clint told the nurse that he had accidentally hit me in the face with a lacrosse ball and may have given me a minor concussion. As, Clint was finishing explaining the nurse was running over to check on me. While the nurse was checking me. I looked over and saw Clint run his hand through his blonde shaved head, with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, so you do have a minor concussion, you'll have to leave school early today. When you get home sit in a dark room, no technology at all. Meaning no phone, no music, no television and no reading. Do you have anyone that can pick you up?" the nurse explained in a serious tone.

"No I don't, both my parents are at work for the rest of the day." I lied

"I'll take you home. If that's okay?", Clint offered.

I looked at Clint with a weak smile as a thank you. Since, I didn't know very many people at New York City's best high school for gifted children, The Academy.

On the way to my house I asked Clint, "So, how did you get into The Academy?"

Clint smiled replying, "I'm a Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Export Acrobat, Export Fighter, and an Expert Strategist, but I'm also trying other stuff out as well, so that's why I'm on the lacrosse team. What about you? How did you get in to The Academy?"

I hesitated for a moment, "I am a Master Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat, Expert Marksman, Expert Tactician, Master Interrogator, Talented Hacker, and an Expert Assassin. I am also multilingual: I am fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages."

Clint looked at me in amazement. We drove in silence the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clint

Lacrosse practice had just started. As the team began doing practice drills. I had just thrown a lacrosse ball to my friend Tony, who missed it by a hair. The ball kept flying; straight into the middle of a mysterious red headed girls face. I ran over to see if she was okay, but as I got closer she was laying on the ground unconscious.

I shouted over to the team, "Get over here! I think she's fainted!"

As the team ran over, she was coming back to the world. She woke up as the lacrosse team surrounded her. The girl started getting up but fell down right as she got on one foot. I caught her, around her torso, just so before she went limp in my arms. She had fire-red hair, mysterious blue eyes and scars all over her torso.

I offered to take her to the nurse's office. As I carried her to the nurse's office, we began to talk.

"My name's Clint, Clint Barton, by the way."

The mysterious girl nodded wincing as she moved. I decided to make things less awkward by having a conversation.

"I'm new here, just moved to New York a month ago, but didn't start here till 2 weeks ago. I'm originally from Waverly, Iowa. But…." I hesitated not sure if I should tell this new person I just met about my parents.

"But, my family decided we needed a change scenery. Plus this school was somewhere I've always wanted to go." I rambled on and on until I realized.

"Hey I've been rambling on and on about my life story, and I don't even know your name." I said with a curiously.

"Oh." She said with a squeaky voice

"My name is Natasha, Natasha Romanoff. I've just moved here from Volgograd,Russia, a month ago as well, but just started school two days ago." Natasha said with a shy voice.

"Well that's a long drive from here." I said jokingly

She was not impressed. But we chattered on; almost passing the nurse's office.

Entering the nurse's office, I put Natasha down on one of the beds. Turning to go check her in, I read the nameplate on the desk "Linda Carter" was the nurse's name.

"Hi, Nurse Carter, I accidentally hit this girl in the face with a lacrosse ball. She might have a minor concussion." I explained.

Nurse Carter ran over to Natasha checking her eyes and feeling her head for any bumps. She turned to face Natasha and I.

"Okay, so you do have a minor concussion, you'll have to leave school early today. When you get home sit in a dark room, no technology at all. Meaning no phone, no music, no television and no reading. Do you have anyone that can pick you up?" the Nurse Carter explained to Natasha in a serious tone.

Natasha answered in a weak shy voice "No I don't, both my parents are at work for the rest of the day."

"I'll take you home if you don't mind?" I offered.

Natasha give me a weak smile as a thank you. On the way to Natasha's house, she asked…

"So, how did you get into The Academy?"

I smiled replying, "I'm a Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Export Acrobat, Export Fighter, and an Expert Strategist, but I'm also trying other stuff out as well, so that's why I'm on the lacrosse team. What about you? How did you get in to The Academy?"

I could tell she hesitated before she told me, "I am a Master Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat, Expert Marksman, Expert Tactician, Master Interrogator, Talented Hacker, and an Expert Assassin. I am also multilingual: I am fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages."

I looked at her in amazement, I was speechless. That's a lot of things to be and a lot of languages to be fluent in. The rest of the drive back to Natasha's house was silent. Natasha leaned up against my shoulder as I drove. Her check was so warm, it felt like a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha 

When we got to my house, I felt very light headed. I lost my footing and fell back into Clint's arms, just as my dad opened the door. At first he was enraged that I had brought home a boy. But, that was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.

An hour later I woke up in my room with Clint sitting next to me. He was staring at some books that I had on languages, and hacking. He looked over his shoulder towards my bed, he had a concerned look in his eyes but a serious look on his face.

Clint asked, "How are you feeling? You passed out again right as your dad opened the door."

I replied weakly "I'm fi…."

"How's my baby girl doing?" my mom said rushing in to my room.

"Like I was just about to tell Clint. I feel fine, mom." I said glaring at my mom with an annoyed attitude.

I think my mom could feel my glare burning into her soul. Because she left a tray of food and left Clint and I alone; in a hurry.

I started getting out of bed, when I collapsed onto the ground. Clint helped me get back into my bed, when he looked at me he had a sort of twinkle in his eyes.

Clint asked "Why are you so rude to your pare…"

I cut him off "adopted parents you mean."

Clint looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I have been an orphan since I can remember. I've been in a foster care center in Russia until now,I was adopted a month ago that's why I came here to the States, but my "parents" only care about the gifts that I have." I explained embarrassingly.

Clint smiled, "You might believe me, but I'm also an orphan too. My parents died in a car crash back in Iowa."

I looked at Clint with a stunned look.

Clint continued, "I know I know it's hard to believe that the star archer of the school is an orphan. I've been in foster care since I was 8 year old. It's been hard for me too. I know this random, we just met and we both just spilled our whole lives out to each other; but would you like to go out with me Saturday night?"

I stared at him in dead silence.

I finally was able to squeak out a "Yes, I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clint 

When we got to Natasha's house, her father opened the door, he started yelling like crazy about her bringing a boy home. While he was in the middle of his rampage, Natasha collapsed onto the ground.

I picked her up, "Sir she needs to lie down, can I please come inside and bring her to her room ?"

"Yes, yes. Please come in" ,her dad said with a worried look on his face.

"I need a wet washcloth please sir it will help with the headache that she will get when she wakes up."

Her dad went to the linen closet and brought me a wet washcloth.

He asked me "How did this happen?"

"I was at lacrosse practice when I throw the ball to my friend Tony and that he missed it. It then hit you daughter in the head." I paused I looked at Natasha's dad. He had a horrified look on his face.

He said "Continue"

"I ran over to see if she was okay, but she was unconscious on the field. When she finally woke up I brought her to the nurse. The nurse said that I had given her a minor concussion. She would just need to rest for a day or two, just to make sure that it would not turn into a major concussion."

Her father looked at me with a stunned look on his face. He then got up and left the room, in silence. I walked over to look at all the books she had. There were books on all the languages in the world and some on how to hack computers. I looked over my shoulder to see Natasha waking up. I wondered why Natasha's parents weren't in here babying their daughter? I know my parents would have been doing that.

When Natasha opened her eyes, I asked "How are you doing?"

She started to answer, but her mom interrupted her. Her mom wasn't really surprised when Natasha snapped at her. After her mom left, Natasha started getting out of bed but collapsed onto the bedroom floor. I helped her get back into bed.

I asked "Why are you so rude to your pare... "

She cut me off "adopted parents you mean."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"I've been an orphan since I can remember. I've been in a foster care center in Russia until now, I was adopted a month ago that's why I came here to the States, but my "parents" only care about the gifts that I have."

I looked at her with a surprised face.

"I know you might not believe me, but I'm an orphan too, my parents died in a car crash back in Iowa."

Natasha looked at me with a stunned look on her face.

"I know I know it's hard to believe that the star archer of the school is an orphan. I've been in foster care since I was 8 year old. It's been hard for me too, I know this random, we just met and we both spilled our souls out to each other. But would you like to go out with me Saturday night?"

Dead silence, then Natasha squeaked out a "Yes I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natasha

It had been a week since Clint and I had meet, Clint was taking me on our first date. I was so excited, since I was "new" to town Clint wanted to take me out to a place his friend Noah had said was good. Alexander had never had the time to go down and try it, so he thought that it would be an opportunity for us both to try something new.

I was almost ready, as I caught a glimpse of a van with blacked out windows driving into the driveway of my house. When I finished getting ready I looked through the window to see who it was, when the man got out of the car he had a mask on. At first I thought it was a friend of my parents, but when he turned to knock on the front door I caught a glimpse of a handgun sticking out of his left sleeve. The minute I saw the gun, all skills of what I knew from The Academy drained out of me. I ran to my phone, I knew Clint was only minutes away; the phone was ringing when the doorbell rang once.. then two times… now silence.

When Clint picked up I about jumped onto the ceiling. "Hi, I'm almost to your house. Is there a problem because you sound very panicked."

"Yes, There is a problem."

In the background I could hear the front door shader through the front hall.

"There is someone in my house, Clint he has a gun and I'm freaking out I don't know what to do."

I could here the man coming up the stairs.

"Okay, okay I'm pulling up into your driveway now. Don't go look just hide behind the door, in the closet, or under the bed. Just don't let him hear or see you."

As I hung up I heard him pull into the driveway. I hid as fast as I could, the minute I got my whole body under my bed the, bedroom door sprang from its hinges onto the floor next to me from where I was hiding.

I heard heavy boots walk through the doorway.

A sharp scratchy voice started to talk, it said "Come out come out wherever you are my little pretty."

Then silence…dead silence. All of a sudden, glass fell to the floor as an arrow crashed through my bedroom window. I was still under my bed when I saw a hand that was as big as my face reach down and grab my arm.

I started yelling, "AHHH!!! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"

I kept screaming as another hand covered my face. That was the last thing I remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Clint 

It had been a week since I meet Natasha, we were going on our first date since we meet. I was going to take Natasha to a Shawarma place in downtown New York that my friend Tony recommended. I've never had the time to go there, so I thought that this would be a good opportunity to try it.

Before I left my foster parents stopped me at the door.

"Son, we need to talk." My dad said.

"You should know that this will be the first and last date you have with this girl tonight. Okay?" My dad continued.

I was stunned by what they had just said; I stared at them like it was a trick and they were just pulling my leg, but they weren't. They had a serious look on their faces that I had never seen before. I was so upset I was about to storm out of the house.

When my foster dad yelled "Clinton Francis Barton! Sit your butt right back down on that couch!"

The sudden tone in my dad's voice scared me, so I decided not to push it.

I then turned around, sat down on the couch and asked "Why can't I go out with Natasha after this date?"

My "parents" looked at each other; like they were trying to decide if they should tell me something or not about Natasha that I didn't know.

They finally looked at me "Now Clint what we are about to tell you is going to be very shocking to you. I know it was when we found out about it."

"Okay, so what is...Wait." I paused thinking about what she said the other day.

"Hold on a minute, did you hire a private investigator to spy on Natasha?" I asked accusingly.

"How did you find out about that?" My parents answered in a record breaking tone of unison.

"Hah, so it's true. Natasha told me that she felt like someone was watching her every move." I said convincingly

"I gotta go, Natasha must be waiting on me. Her dad already doesn't really like me. He'd hate me or worse, if I stood her up."

I ran out the door just as a van with blacked out windows drove by. It didn't register to me, that something was off that night; but the minute I put my helmet on got on my motorcycle and speed off into the night; everything was about to change.

I was about halfway to her house when she called.

The minute I answered I heard heavy breathing on the other line.

"Hi, I'm almost to your house. Is there a problem, cause you sound very panicked?"

"Yes, there is a problem. Someone is in my house, he has a gun and I'm freaking out I don't know what to do."

"Okay, okay I'm pulling up into your driveway now. Don't go look just hide behind the door, in the closet, or under the bed. Just don't let him hear or see you."

As I pulled up to her house, I noticed the van that was in the driveway. I realized that it was the same van that passed my house when I was leaving. I grabbed my bow and arrows from the back of my motorcycle, climbed up a tree that was in front of Natasha's window. When I got into a stable position to shoot I saw the door fly off of the hinges. In the doorway was a man the size of a juggernaut.

He walked in, it looked like he knew that this was Natasha's bedroom the way he walked around looking for her. He started talking to someone, or maybe even to Natasha.

When he stepped in front of her bed I saw movement under it, I knew that had to be her. The Juggernaut must have heard the movement or something because he started to bend down to look under the bed, at that second I shot an arrow through the glass to distract him. But it didn't work he grabbed Natasha by the arm; she tried to fight but she was helpless, the juggernaut then put a hand over her face. At the second her body went limp as a noodle.

As he walked out of the room with Natasha flung over his shoulder, I shot a cable arrow through the hole that I had made previously. I hooked my bow on to the cable and flu through the window just as the juggernaut exited the room. When I cleared the broken glass I unhooked my bow and ran towards the Juggernaut, the next thing I knew was I was flying halfway across the street.


End file.
